langstons lies
by sassymax
Summary: marty is older and starts a new year of school along with this new year she meets an new friend... however langston has a few secrete that lead her to lieing! will marty be able to help her new friend before its to late? read to find out ok its been a while sense i wrote this and im not making excuses i honestly planed on finishing it b4 but didnt but im back now. give me a shot?
1. the morning of the 1st day

Langton's lie

**Cassy's**** POV**

"Wake up. We're gonna be late. It's my first day of 12th grade and I just can't be late!" I start to shake Marty's bed. She's eight and not much of a morning person, unlike me. I'm always up as soon as the sun rises.

We're actually step sisters. Her father married my mother a few years ago. Now we havefive kids andtwo adults in one house. Crowded to say the least, but not in a bad way.

"Marty, wake up!"

"Err,fine," she mumbles and begins to get out of bed. "Just give mefive minutes to get ready," she says as she hops over to her dresser.

"Ok," I say as I walk out her bedroom and down the stairs, I began to wonder how a girl can possibly choose her clothing , get dressed and do her hair in less then half an hour. Yet my little sister planned on doing it infive minutes. So I guess it must be possible …just not for me.

**Marty's POV**

Once Cassy is out of my room I start to dig through my dresser and closet in search of clothes. I throw on my favorite red adidas t-shirt and my jean skirt. I get Nora, my step mom who's more like a mom then my real mom, to do my hair.

"Can you give metwo pig tails?" I ask.

"You bet," Nora answered.

Once my hair is done, I skip down the stairs in search of my hat and find it on the kitchen table. I then hop around the house trying to find my favorite flip flops. They're purple- the best flip flop color in the world. Once I find them I run out the house and over to Cassys car.

Before I get my door open, my big brother Derek asks "Hey smarty, you sure you don't want your cool big brother Smerick driving you?"

"Yeah, Smerick, I like Cassy. She's cool and pretty," I scream loudly and be sure Cassy can hear me. The smile she gives me when I get in the car tells me she did.

**Cassy's**** POV**

We drive for what seems like hours because Marty won't stop singing The Song That Never Ends.

By now I wish the song did. Still, I don't tell Marty to quiet down because I've grown to love the kid.

I thought having one little sister was great but having two little sisters, a little brother and an annoying big brother is amazing. Besides, I've always wanted a big family. I would do any thing to help any of my new siblings, especially Marty. She's just so sweet and would never hurt anyone.

At Marty's school I help her carry her school supplies inside then make sure she finds some of her friends. Just as I'm about to head back to my car, Marty comes running up to me and says "I love you, Cassy."

I hug her and say "I love you, too. Go play with your friends and have a good day at school."

"Ok," she answers and runs over to where her best friend Dimmy. He's my best friends little brother and, also, our neighbor.

As I drive away I think of Marty and how much I love her and would to anything for her.


	2. a new friend

Marty pov

Dimmy and I played our favourite game, Marco polo, until the school bell rang. There was no need for us to talk about all the stuff we did this summer because we are neighbors. We've been neighbors and best friends for as long as I can remember.

Soon the school bell sounded and it ended our little game. I jumped off the monkey bars, grabbed my school bag and started running with Dimmy just inches behind me.

"Bet I can beat you to the classroom" I shouted at the top of my lung. Even though he was right behind me and I knew he could hear me, yelling is always more fun.

"Oh it's on" Dimmy says as he speeds past me only to get stoped by Mr Grey, the schools principle.

After a few minutes of being lectured, Dimmy and I head off towards the steps. Were finally in 3rd grade now. That means our classroom is on the 2nd floor and not the ground floor with the 'little kids'. It means we`re officially one of the 'big kids'. From what I heard last year everything about the 2nd floor is better. It has better classrooms, nicer bathrooms and the older kids get the better play equipment outside.

Soon we find our classroom. When we enter I notice the teacher is Mrs Penny. She lives 2 streets away from us and taught my brother, Edwin, when he was my age. It's a good thing she didn't teach Derek or else I would be in for a very interesting year. I love my older brother but I think saying he wasn't nice to teachers is a big understatement. Derek is the king of pranks and most of them were done to teachers.

"Alright class take a seat and allow me to introduce myself. I know most of you have been in class with each other sense kindergarten but we have a few new students. Some of them have come from the French emersion class and one is brand new to the school. So I thought as our first class activity we could go around the room telling a little about who we are. I'll start. As you all know, from your class supply list and report card, my name is Mrs Penny. I have been teaching here for about 10 years. My favourite hobby is reading and I have a dog named Coco who you will be hearing a lot of stories about throughout the year" Mrs. Penny said.

Mrs Penny pointed to the boy in the front row closest to the window and asked him to go first. After he finished the kid behind him started to talk about them self. The seats were in rows. There were 5 rows of 5 to be exact. Most of the time seats were assigned to us before class started and were in alphabetical order but not this year. Sense were in 3rd grade now we got to choose . I sat in the middle of the classroom. Dimmy sat on one side of me and some girl who I had never seen before sat on the other side. Soon it was my turn to introduce myself.

"my name is Marty Venturi. I have 2 brothers and 2 step sisters that are all older than me. My daddy is a lawyer. My favourite colors are blue and purple. For fun I like to dance and when I grow up I want to be a dancer" my class clapped, just like they did for everyone else. Mrs Penny told me that I did a great job and she was sure I would be a very good dancer then she asked Lilly, the girl behind me, to go next.

Soon it was the new girl`s turn to talk. "Hi my name is Langston Jones. I moved here from Europe where my daddy still lives there. I moved here with my mommy and my big sister Alexia. I like to travel. In the summer my mommy and daddy take me to all these beautiful places like Disney world. This summer we went to that one place in Spain where the cheetah girls went in their movie. I think its called Barcelona. It was really pretty there. We moved here to be closer to my grandparents but daddy had to stay and work. I'm a tomboy and I like to play sports. Soccer is my favourite. The other day when I was playing I fell and I got a big burse on my knee. It hurt a little but it feels better now." She said then looked back down at her desk. She seemed like a nice girl but really quiet. I wondered if she was rich because she said she went to all these places. She was dressed in jeans and a ripped Hannah Montana T-shirt so she didn't look rich. Something was off but I wasn't sure what.

The morning went like all other 1st day of school mornings do. The only thing different was this year we switched classrooms for different subjects. Only the grades on my floor get to do this because we are the 'big kids'. The younger kids don't get to switch classrooms like we do. I think its because the teachers are worried that they will get lost so they just don't do it. The teachers on the 2nd floor know that we are more responsible and won't get lost because we are older.

Soon it was recess. Dimmy managed to get a time out on the first day. A mean boy in our class stuck his tung at me when I answered a question one of our other teachers had so Dimmy threw a eraser at the boy`s head and got in trouble for it. If you ask me that boy deserved what he got. So now I had no one to play with at recess.

I noticed Langston, the new girl, playing on the tire swing by herself. She looked sad and lonely. I thought it was because she missed her old friends from her old school so I decided I would go over and play with her.

"Can I swing with you" I asked. She looked up. It seemed like she was shocked that I was there and talking to her.

"Uh ... um.. I'm done here, you can have it" she said. She was about to get up when I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. This kind of shocked me. I didn't grab her hard enough to hurt her I just wanted to stop her from walking away. I didn't expect her to react the way she did.

"I'm sorry" I said "I just wanted to play with you I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you"

"You... you want to play with me... why?" she asked. She still seemed a little scared and very sad.

"Because my best friend has to stay inside for recess so I have no one to play with and you're in my class and your new so that means you have no friends and no one to play with either. I thought we could play together and maybe be friends" I explained.

"Oh... Okay. You`re Marty right?" she asked

"Yup" I laughed" and you're Langston"

We played together on the tire swing that whole recess. We didn't talk much. Langston seemed shy, really shy, so I talked and she listened but mostly we just swung. I really wanted to become her friend and I was determined to do just that.


End file.
